bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Order of the Vizards
:"Reason dwells on the cutting edge of their blade. Death is always with them. They are not afraid." :- Yanni Sholla The Order of the Vizards, also known as Suneku (スネーク, Sūnekū) in Yūyake no Sōzōshin, is an ancient secret society that transcends the boundaries of the Soul Society, seeking philosophy, truth, and peace. They are devoted to the sharing of ancient knowledge across national and political divides, as well as martial art and spiritual art techniques. Formed centuries ago by Yeshua, the Order began as a club where these ancient masters could challenge one another at a martial art they named Taekkyeon. The movements of Taekkyon are fluid and dance-like with the practitioners constantly moving. Taekkyon uses many sweeps with straight forward low kicks using the ball of the foot and the heel and flowing crescent-like high kicks. There are many kicks that move the leg outward from the middle and inward from the outside using the side of the heels and the side of the feet. The art also uses tricks like inward trips, wall-jumping, fake-outs, tempo, and slide-stepping. The art is also like a dance in which the fighter constantly changes stance from left to right by stepping forward and backwards with arms up and ready to guard. This art requires traditional white robes. Nature of the Order The Order was known to manifest their powers in many different ways, even in the absence of life, which was the supposed source of power. Indeed, these powers did not come without their price, as they lost their personal standing in society as a result of gaining their true power as Vizards. It seemed that once an Order members reached the pinnacle of their power, they would automatically lose control of it if they misused it. The Order was aligned with peace, love, and benevolence, which some believed nurtured the Order's ideals and provided insight into its ethical uses. It was generally concerned with the ideas of good, generosity, healing, and wisdom, as opposed to evil, harm, and hasty judgment. In order to achieve harmony with their powers, they would often train to clear themselves of emotion; particularly negative emotions such as aggression, anger, and hatred, since these were shown to open an Order member to the possibility of acceptance of corruption. Strangely enough, and despite obvious contradictions, the Zanpakuto and Hollow Mask were treated as being both semi-intelligent entities with definite intentions and nonsentient essences of good. Which view was embraced appears to have been a personal decision. According to the self-aware interpretation, the Zanpakuto was held to actively influence events to the degree that some Vizards thought of themselves as meer "tools of a tool". Though this implied a lack of choice regarding an individual's fate, the Order, as leading proponents of the Hollow Mask and Zanpakuto, insisted that it was, rather, "the ultimate free will." This they explained as being because power did not compel anyone. A destiny could be accepted or spurned. And all choices along the way were free to make. Known Members Seireitou Kawahiru, a master of the Hollow Mask, is a Grand Master and the Grand "Xiaochu" of the order and has always said, "Hollow Masks are more than just weapons." Despite their name, they are open to both Arrancar and Shinigami as well, as Yeshua intended. Suneku are the main 11 members of the Order, and serve as the leaders of the group. The group's HQ is in Reiji Maigo. * Yeshua - Founder Suneku * Seireitou Kawahiru * Minkai Zokatakei * Haizo Aoi * Temakaki * Sendan * Kimiko * Alastor * Shu Nephthys * Sakura Hazumi * Asaka Miyagi * Reiunken List of Members * Sayuri Sakura Unconfirmed Members/Non-Aligned Members * Bella Pelear * Ryan Getsueikirite * Hotaru Fujibayashi * Kagetomou Sadow * Keigai Honrui * Koushou Takerami Deceased Members * Jae Akihito * Senka Kururugi * Seikyo Kawahiru Affiliation *'Seireitou:' Royal Family (Prince (Former), and Soul King (Former)), Gotei 13 (Former Captain) *'Minkai:' Gotei 13 (Former Captain) *'Haizo:' Gotei 13 (Former Captain) *'Temakaki:' Hell (Former Demon) *'Sendan:' Ryoka (Former) *'Kimiko:' Ring of Three (Former Marshal) *'Alastor:' Gotei 13 (Former Captain) *'Shu:' Ring of One (Former Supreme Marshal) *'Sakura:' Ring of Two (Former Marshal) *'Asaka:' Ring of Four (Former Marshal) *'Reiunken:' Unknown Reason(s) Behind Recruitment *'Seireitou:' His Reason is Unknown, though he states his reason is "Retribution". *'Senka:' Presumably due to her unwavering loyalty to Seireitou; According to Seireitou, her reason was "Love". *'Jae:' Became a member of his own will, losing a bet with Seireitou; According to Seireitou, his reason was "Whim". *'Minkai:' Wanted to make up for Nyan's Murder by the Soul Society; According to Seireitou, his reason was "Ideology". *'Haizo:' Wanted to learn to suppress the Tatsukami Spirits within him and gain their power; According to Seireitou, his reason was "Control". *'Temakaki:' Claims to just be going in the same direction, but wants to be with Minkai; According to Seireitou, her reason was "Desire". *'Sendan:' Wanted to stay close to those similar to her, and wanted to stay close to Haizo; According to Seireitou, her reason was "Acceptance". *'Kimiko:' Took a liking to Seireitou, and awaited a chance to get Seireitou for herself; According to Seireitou, her reason was "Patience". *'Alastor:' Heard rumors of Seireitou's Power, and wanted to see how Seireitou compared to the rumors; According to Seireitou, his reason was "Power". *'Shu:' Although unknown, Shu states "Our leader is faithful, fired with passion and loyal. That is enough reason to follow him."; According to Seireitou, his reason was "Loyalty". *'Sakura:' Like Senka, she possessed unwavering loyalty and love for Seireitou which she kept hidden from him; According to Seireitou, her reason was "Affection". *'Asaka:' Wanted to Follow Seireitou because she saw him as a man of unwavering strength and leadership; According to Seireitou, her reason was "Admirement". *'Reiunken:' The Twelve Nidānas Seireitou states that how the Kinenbuke represent the 10 Aspects of Pain, the Order represent the 12 Nidanas or the "12 Origins". Though there are only 11 members, it is unknown who holds the 12th Nidana. *'Seireitou:' Vijñāna (Consciousness) *'Minkai:' Nāmarūpa (Existance) *'Haizo:' Bhava (Becoming) *'Temakaki:' Sparśa (Contact) *'Sendan:' Upādāna (Attachment) *'Kimiko:' Avidyā (Ignorance) *'Alastor:' Trsnā (Craving) *'Shu:' Sadāyatana (Senses) *'Sakura:' Vedanā (Sensation) *'Asaka:' Samskāra (Formation) *'Reiunken:' Jarāmarana (Ending) Age of Suneku Each member has lived for a long amount of years, exceeding those of regular Shinigami. Surprisingly, the leader Seireitou is actually the 2nd Youngest in Suneku, only being older than Haizo Aoi. Since not all of the ages have been revealed, many are estimates of their normal ages. *'Shu:' 520 years old *'Temakaki:' 330 years old *'Sakura:' 300 years old *'Kimiko:' 275 years old *'Sendan:' 250 years old *'Reiunken:' 245 years old *'Alastor:' 240 years old *'Asaka:' 215 years old *'Minkai:' 190 years old *'Seireitou:' 180 years old *'Haizo:' 140 years old Trivia *The Order's Offical Song is "Hologram" by NICO touches the Walls. *Before calling them the Order, the other names were "The Masked Outcasts", "The S.A. (Seireitou's Army)", and "Ashiki". *The Order was originally to be made of only 9 members, but was decided on 11 to match that of the Kinenbuke's Ranks. *The Order's Leader was supposed to be Yeshua in the beginning, but making God the leader of a bunch of rebels made no sense, so Yeshua was made the Founder with his Son, Seireitou, being the leader. *The Twelve Nidānas were based off of the Twelve Nidanas in Buddhism, which are the best-known application of the Buddhist concept of Pratītyasamutpāda (dependent origination), identifying the origins of suffering to be in craving and ignorance. The Twelve Nidānas are employed in the analysis of phenomena according to the principle of Pratītyasamutpāda. The aim of the Twelve Nidānas analysis is to reveal the origins of phenomena, and the feedback loop of conditioning and causation that leads to suffering in current and future lives. Rijekoto Kaihou Rijekoto Kaihou (拒絶反応を発売, lit. Rejection Release) is when a Order member releases the seal placed on them by their leader, Seireitou. The seal limits their reiatsu by 65%, and is only allowed to be removed by the consent of Seireitou only. The seal appears like an invisible camilla that appears somewhere on their body, and is made visible upon releasement of the seal. Once it is released, the body will be surrounded in a dense reiatsu as the power is being released from the seal. List of Creations/Research *Xiāochú Project *Inner Hollow Manifestation Research *Project HAFLEIRB *Setzen Research and Experimentation